lonefandomcom-20200213-history
Enumazrim
Enumazrim is a bloodline that could trace their roots to the Proteguum Era, much like most bloodlines who existed on the continent of Khraxut. Enumazrim began as a bloodline notable for being explorers, the first to leave the continent of Khraxut and enter the Sands of Rasha that allowed them to make contact with nations on the continent of Asvra. Many epochs are named after Enumazrim explorers, who charted numerous regions long before the Scholarly Guild of Sratukonesino would do numerous epochs later. Enumazrim bloodlines soon settled on the continent of Asvra after the Great Drought on Khraxut forced many of the peoples who lived there for generations to flee elsewhere. Enumazrim began settling in the region known for a meteorite impact crater site north of Darshun. It was here that they began establishing trade routes with neighboring tribes which allowed them to make direct contact with the Aqibasoun League. The League believed that the Enumazrim people sat upon a reach ore site within the crater and offered them a deal to help them settle within the Galinus Basin, closer to the League's borders but not within it. The offering at first, was seen as cheating the Enumazrim out of the rich ore that they lived over. Delegates from the Enumazrim clans were gathered and sent out to this 'new' site, believing it to be false promises; to which it was -- at first glance anyways. The Galinus Basin was not exploited and believed the League offered them this site merely because it had the natural advantage of protection with the mountain formations to the west, and a bowl shaped valley which prevented them from having to deal with direct sunlight. The other nice perk was the unusual high soil content, which contained the ingredients for farming. Curious by these insights, the delegates requested scientists to explore the land but were rushed when a war broke out, causing the Enumazrim to flee once again from their land as the enemy of the League began moving in on their territory. Fearing they would be engulfed by another nation, the Enumazrim clans decided to take the bet and move their families to the Galinus Basin. The long journey of moving whole families to the Basin proved to be a dangerous one, where attrition cost of lives were reaching into the hundreds. Fearing of losing more to this journey, the clans requested help from the League, but the League could not spare the manpower or the equipment as the war was already costing them plenty. With no other choice but to carry on, the hostile environment quickly became an important teacher. The Enumazrim clans created ingenious ways to survive in the harsh environment that was cracked beneath their soles and water being ever scarcer than previously believed. Flora also was non-existent except for a few stubborn bushes that grew between the cracks. Food was created on the backs of their ever breaking down flatbed wheelers by utilizing soil they had used from the crater site. Water consumption ran high, but micro humidity domes were mounted on other flatbed wheelers, which was not enough for everyone and unfortunately the journey costed them more than they ever wished. By the time they reached their destination, whole families had disappeared and the Enumazrim had a distinct hatred for the League.